


Il tuo posto

by wingsofaboy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal, M/M, PWP, that's basically it, with FEELS
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tornerai."</p>
<p>"Sì."</p>
<p>"Con me."</p>
<p>Athelstan si allunga verso di lui e gli lascia un bacio tra le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Quello è il mio posto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il tuo posto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima settimana al **COW-T5** @ [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) per la Seconda Sfida, prompt: _Qualcosa di nuovo_. Dopo 24601K anni finamente scrivo qualcosa su Vikings e sul mio OTP. Non ho idea del perché ci abbia messo così tanto.
> 
> La fic è ambientata - d'uh - nella S2, quando Athelstan accetta di tornare indietro con Ragnar. L'amore che non si esprime, proprio. Anche se in realtà è solo una PWP *ride*.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia almeno un pochino!

Ragnar è feroce, quasi rabbioso mentre gli strappa le vesti, le unghie che graffiano, tirano, strappano la stoffa del suo abito monacale; nei suoi occhi blu esplodono lampi e sulle sue labbra si disegna un ghigno mano a mano che riesce a liberarsi di uno strato del suo vestiario.

Athelstan raramente ha provato tanta pena per lui. Quando le dita forti e callose di Ragnar raggiungono la sua pelle tutta la frustrazione si scioglie in una carezza languida, possessiva, non dissimile dal modo in cui Ragnar poco prima si era aggrappato a lui e l'aveva implorato, lo sguardo più dolce e pietoso che Athelstan gli avesse mai visto in viso, di tornare indietro, _con lui_.

Athelstan non si oppone quando Ragnar lo spoglia delle sue vesti Cristiane, e lo guarda con tenerezza mentre fa scorrere le labbra sul palmo ferito della sua mano, sul bracciale d'oro che segna il tangibile, indissolubile legame che esiste tra di loro. Ragnar gli bacia l'interno del gomito, la spalla, la gola esposta, e Athelstan gli stringe il capo contro il suo petto, gli occhi rivolti al cielo mentre la bocca di Ragnar assaggia la sua pelle scoperta, ed ogni tocco è insieme un marchio a fuoco e un balsamo, una benedizione e una tortura.

Ragnar lo tira a sé, lo sistema in modo che le sue cosce gli cingano i fianchi e gli stringe le natiche, le allarga, scivola con un dito dentro il suo corpo e ogni gemito di Athelstan viene soffocato in un bacio che lascia entrambi senza fiato.

"Ragnar." Gli occhi di Athelstan sono rossi, lucidi, e Ragnar lecca via le lacrime che si sono formate sotto le sue ciglia, gli bacia le palpebre, gli cinge i fianchi con un braccio mentre con l'altra mano è impegnato ad aprirlo, ora con due dita, poi tre, meticolosamente.

"Mi sei mancato, Athelstan."

"Lo… lo so."

"Immensamente."

Athelstan nasconde il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla. Le lacrime che gli scorrono sulle guance non sono per il dolore – non il _suo_ dolore, almeno. Ma nel modo in cui Ragnar lo stringe, nel modo in cui Ragnar lo prende, sente i mesi passati a non averlo accanto, sente il vuoto di un posto lasciato al suo fianco, sente un cuore che lentamente si logora perché avvinghiato dalla paura di non poter più vedere quel viso, di non poter più toccare quelle mani, di non poter più stringere quel corpo. E Athelstan si rende conto, ora, pienamente, di aver lui stesso provato tutto questo, e forse anche di più.

"Anche tu," sussurra, ed è un sospiro di sollievo quello che fugge dalle labbra di Ragnar mentre lo aiuta a sollevarsi un poco e poi a scendere nuovamente, le sue dita sostituite a qualcosa di più grosso e intimo e bollente.

Athelstan urla e Ragnar gli bacia il petto, gli bacia il mento, i capelli, sussurra parole dolci e senza significato per aiutarlo a calmarsi, per aiutarlo ad abituarsi a quell'intrusione e trasformarla in piacere.

"Ragnar…"

"Sono qui."

Ragnar gli afferra le natiche, le stringe, e muove il bacino verso l'alto contro di lui; impone un ritmo dapprima lento, e man mano che sente Athelstan rilassarsi attorno a lui e gemere prende a muoversi sempre più velocemente, una mano stretta attorno all'eccitazione dell'altro, e non occorre molto prima che i due comincino a venirsi incontro allo stesso ritmo.

Le loro labbra si toccano e si accarezzano di sfuggita, le loro mani tracciano ogni centimetro di pelle che riescono a raggiungere, ogni graffio, ogni cicatrice; ricordano con i polpastrelli la forma dei muscoli tesi, il ritmo del sangue che pompa nelle vene, l'arco della schiena e la tensione del ventre quando, uno dopo l'altro, stretti a tal punto che il gemito di uno è il respiro dell'altro, vengono, Athelstan sul petto di Ragnar e Ragnar dentro Athelstan, entrambi marchiati – entrambi, in qualche modo, appartenenti l'uno all'altro.

Si separano lentamente e incuranti del disordine scivolano sulle coperte di pelliccia, l'uno accanto all'altro. Ragnar accarezza il viso di Athelstan, le sue guance bollenti, la barba appena accennata, le sue labbra aperte in un sorriso.

"Tornerai."

"Sì."

"Con me."

Athelstan si allunga verso di lui e gli lascia un bacio tra le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Quello è il mio posto."

Ragnar lo afferra e lo stringe a sé, i palmi delle mani aperti e premuti sulla sua schiena, gli occhi rivolti al cielo e il sorriso di un uomo che fatica a trattenere le sue lacrime di gioia.

"Sì," dice, "è il tuo posto." E lo bacia, come se fosse l'ultima cosa che gli resta da fare nel mondo dei vivi.


End file.
